The Love Between Two Dragons
by 14307sora
Summary: Natsu and Wendy are the main characters. Lucy is kind of a villain but will be better in future chapters. Sorry Lucy Fans! Mainly Natsu X Wendy. Just my opinion that Natsu and Wendy should be together, not meaning any offence to NaLu lovers. Don't hate me please! This is my first fan fiction so it will probably have a few mistakes, but enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1: Wendy Admits

**THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME OR ANYTHING! I ALSO DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANYTHING BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FICTION! THIS IS ALSO MAINLY NATSU X WENDY! ENJOY MY FIRST FAN FICTION!**

Normal POV

Wendy Marvell, an 18 year old girl, having long navy blue hair, sitting inside the Fairy Tail guild talking to her friends. Now, she has had a crush on Natsu Dragneel since the Oracion Seis era when Natsu, a 24 year old man, having pink spiky hair, saved Cait Shelter, the guild she was formerly in, until the master passed on like that. Wendy has been talking to Mirajane Strauss, an S-Class Mage in Fairy Tail and has long white hair, for advice to win Natsu. The reason why she is trying to win Natsu is because she knows another guild member from Fairy Tail named Lucy Heartfilia, having a blonde hair colour, also having a crush on Natsu.

Wendy's POV

" I just can't tell him, Mirajane," I said, " I just don't want to tell Natsu I like him". Mirajane replied to me saying, "Why is that, Wendy?". I replied, " I'm just worried, what if he rejects me, what if he likes Lucy, what if..." interrupted by Mirajane she said," Who cares if he doesn't like you, if you have noticed, most of the guild members have been eyeing on you as you are one of the cutest girls in Fairy Tail,".

Normal POV

It is true that Wendy is very popular, most guild members have been crushing on Wendy since she joined Fairy Tail, but a reason why Wendy has been eyeing on Natsu is because they are both Dragon Slayers and finds him funny. Meanwhile, while Wendy and Mirajane are busy discussing how Wendy is going to win Natsu, Lucy overheard what Wendy and Mirajane are discussing.

Lucy's POV

" So, looks like I have a rival for Natsu's love, huh?" thinking to myself while I was eyeing at Wendy and Mirajane, "Well two can play at that game!" Levy asked me " Eh, Lucy? Why are you starring at Wendy and Mirajane?" I replied saying, "Oh, oh it's nothing, heh, heh,".

I decided I have to take matters into my own hands!

Normal POV

Lucy is going to try to get Natsu to her before Wendy does. She starts flirting with him but she fails badly...

Natsu's POV

" I have no idea why but Lucy started flirting with me today," Natsu said to Happy, his blue pet cat, kinda an Exceed instead, but he is kind of a blue cat with wings, walking back to their house. Happy replied to me," She lllllllikes you!". I said, " For once I have to agree with your rolling tongue thing," " Well, I can't be wrong all the time, right?" Happy asked. I replied, " That's right, now let's go home!" Happy replied, " Aye, sir!"

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Wendy's POV

I saw Lucy trying to flirt with Natsu but failed, does this mean Natsu only thinks of Lucy as a friend? What if he thinks of me only as a friend? What if he rejects me? What if...

Normal POV

Due to Wendy's stress of thinking to hard she faints. Natsu carries Wendy back to her home in the women's dorm. Natsu decided to look after sitting next to her bed. Wendy wakes up in her bed and sees Natsu looking at her. " Great! You are awake!" Natsu said.

Wendy asked Natsu, " Have you been watching over me while I was unconcious?". "Yes I have, Wendy," replied Natsu. " Natsu?" Wendy asked. " Yes, Wendy?" Natsu replied. Wendy admitted, "I love you..." and faints again.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, watch out for the second chapter coming up!


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy's Plan

**LEFT YOU WITH A BAD CLIFF HANGER? I GOT YOUR BACK! CHAPTER 2 IS OUT FOR SHOW! HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 2 OF MY FIRST FAN FICTION!**

**Normal POV**

Wendy wakes up once again after fainting in front of Natsu after saying "I love you" to him. She sees Natsu looking after her once again, but instead Natsu is sleeping waiting for Wendy to wake up.

***FLASHBACK***

Wendy stresses out and suddenly faints. Natsu is trying to wake Wendy up and saying "Hey, Wendy? Are you okay Wendy? Wendy, speak to me!" Natsu then carries Wendy back to her dorm and puts her in bed while he watches over Wendy. Wendy then wakes up and sees Natsu watching after her. Wendy then admitted that she loves Natsu and fainted again

***END OF FLASHBACK***

**Wendy's POV**

Natsu is still sleeping... I should wait for him to wake up, but what should I do at the moment? Should I wake him up? If I wake him up will he get mad at me? I don't know what to do...

*Natsu wakes up*

"Oh, hey you are awake again Wendy, good to have you back!" Natsu said to me. "So, did you remember what I said to you before I passed out?" I asked. Natsu blushed replying "I also have had a crush on you, Wendy, but I wouldn't think you would like me. I'm a guy who always causes trouble, rumbles about with people and I thought you thought I was stupid," I replied Natsu saying "Silly Natsu, I've had a crush on you since the time you saved Cait Shelter. I've never thought you were stupid and instead thought you were funny," Natsu started blushing harder, and kissed my forehead. Natsu said quietly, "Thank you, Wendy". It was already dark so I asked Natsu to stay over for the night. He said yes. So we slept together and before we knew it was morning. Natsu had woken up way earlier than I expected. Natsu greeted me happily "Good morning, Wendy!" I smiled and replied "Good morning to you too, Natsu!" We walked to the guild as a happy couple.

**Normal POV**

Natsu and Wendy walked in the guild holding hands. Natsu announced that he and Wendy are now couples. Lucy reluctantly said "Good for you, Natsu!" Most of the men were jealous of Natsu and wanted to rumble him, but Wendy stopped them somehow with her cuteness. The others like Gray and Erza were happy for them, and the Master, Makorov, exclaimed, "Let's have a party to congratulate the dragon couples!" They partied, they drank, they had fun, Natsu and Wendy were very happy. When Natsu and Wendy went to Wendy's place, they were as drunk as Cana, the heaviest drinker in Fairy Tail and barely gets drunk. It was already midnight and Natsu and Wendy fell asleep like that.

**The Next Morning**

Natsu and Wendy are looking around the jobs board with Happy and Carla, Wendy's white Exceed, to look for a decent job to do. Although, they do not realise someone is trying to break the two up.

**Lucy's POV**

How should I break Natsu and Wendy up? Maybe I should make Natsu look like he's cheating on Wendy, but how? I decided to go on a job, and I invited Erza and Gray. While on the job, I kept on thinking that I started losing focus and started to constantly stop every once in a while. Gray started getting annoyed and asked me "What's up on your mind, Lucy?". I started to panic and suspiciously said "Oh, it's nothing, heh, heh,". "Okay...?" Gray said. I started regaining focus and before we knew it, the job was done. Oh, I think I know how to break them up. Heheheheheh.

**Normal POV**

Lucy thought of a very smart and devilish idea. She was gonna make Wendy think that Natsu is cheating on her, although we do not know what else she has in mind. Meanwhile, Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla are finishing off their job. They are requested to get back some stolen gold. Natsu sniffs out the smell of the thief and follows the stench. Before they knew it, the stench was gone and they were standing at the edge of a cliff. Before they knew it a man wearing a black hoodie sneaked behind them. The unknown man said "Well, well, well, look who we have here following my stench,". He was going to stab Wendy but Natsu jumped in front and got stabbed instead. Natsu managed to mutter out "I...was...glad...I...could...save...you..." and collapsed. Wendy screamed, "NATSU!".


	3. Chapter 3: While Natsu is injured

**LEFT YOU WITH ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER? DO NOT WORRY! CHAPTER 3 IS OUT AND READY FOR SHOW! LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY, HOPE YOU ENJOY THE THIRD CHAPTER!**

**Normal POV**

As we all know, last chapter, Wendy almost got stabbed by the unknown man, but Natsu jumps out and takes the stab for Wendy, shocking her to the max.

***FLASHBACK***

"I...was...glad...I...could...save...you..." Natsu muttered out before collapsing. Wendy then screams out "NATSU!" and starts to cry.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

**Normal POV (from the guild)**

Erza asked everyone,"Did anyone just hear Wendy scream or is it my imagination?" Gray agreed to Erza saying "Now that you mention it, I did hear Wendy scream". Everyone started agreeing and Erza exclaimed "We have to find Wendy, now!". Not long after, they found Wendy crying on Natsu's unconscious body. Wendy cried out "I'm glad you guys are here... Natsu took a stab for me while doing a mission,". Erza exclaimed "WHAT!?", and Wendy showed the stab. In no time, Natsu was bandaged and Wendy started treating Natsu. They camped at a nearby cave where they could safely treat Natsu. Erza, Gray, Laxus and Gildarts guarded outside, while the others guard just outside the cave entrance. Wendy is now left alone, with an unconscious body of Natsu, laying on her lap. Wendy started to blush and kissed Natsu on the forehead. Around five minutes later, Erza and Gray returned rushing and panicking. They said, "A man with a black hood is attacking the cave, the others are defending us right now!". Wendy realised that the man is actually the man who tried to stab her earlier, and out of the blue, Natsu woke up. Wendy said "Great, you are awake!". Natsu replied to Wendy, "I.. still.. feel.. weak..", and Wendy helped Natsu up. Erza then said "There is a man with a black hood attacking, Laxus and the others are fighting him,". Natsu then said weakly, "That.. man.. is the one.. who tried to.. stab.. Wendy..". After the shocking news, Erza said "Natsu, we should bring you home". Wendy said "I'll help him to my place". Erza and Gray agreed, Gray and Erza told the others to be careful with the guy and they were helping Natsu home.

**Natsu's POV**

I feel like I'm gonna collapse again, but I can't just pass out like that. I'm gonna push my limits. I started to push my limits and before we knew it, I was at Wendy's place. Wendy told me to sleep for a bit. Erza and Gray will watch over her while I rest.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

I feel better now, Wendy greeted me a good morning and I greeted her back. I'm able to fight again. So we went to the guild, and everyone seemed happy, well everyone but Lucy. She looked a bit sad.

**Lucy's POV**

I guess there is no point playing the villain, Natsu and Wendy look like an official couple now. I guess I should be happy for them instead.

**Normal Pov**

Natsu and Wendy as usual just chatting about, Lucy, back to normal, talking to her friend Levy. The guild was just at it's usual manner. Out of the blue, the guild master made a very exciting announcement. "We are going to have this year's S-Class Exam! This year we have a few of our best mages who are yet to be S-Class going to be elected. Here are the list of mages to become S-Class,".

Natsu Dragneel

Wendy Marvell

Gray Fullbuster

Cana Alberona

Lucy Heartfilia

Gajeel Redfox

Levy McGarden

Juvia Lockser

Alzack Connell

Bisca Connell

Freed Justine

Elfman Strauss

Lisanna Strauss

Loke

Evergreen

Bickslow

This year the S-Class mages are going to team up, a pair. They get to decide before the exam.

**3 DAYS LATER**

The teams have been decided.

-Natsu Dragneel - Wendy Marvell

-Gray Fullbuster - Loke

-Cana Alberona - Lucy Heartfilia

-Gajeel Redfox - Levy McGarden

-Juvia Lockser - Lisanna Strauss

-Alzack Connell - Bisca Connell

-Freed Justine - Bickslow

-Elfman Strauss - Evergreen

Rules: Only two teams will be S-Class. You are not allowed to exit Tenrou Island. You are not allowed to ditch your teammate or attack them. Forfeiting is allowed.

There are eight paths, 3 will lead to S-Class mages, namely, Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, Gildarts Clive. The people who encounter the S-Class will have to fight them, the S-Class mages will decide whether they pass or not. 4 will lead into battle, for example, Route A is taken by Freed and Bickslow and Route C is taken by Alzack and Bisca. Let's say, Route A and Route C leads to a mini-arena connected to each tunnel, then a battle will commence between Alzack and Bisca vs Freed and Bickslow. 1 team, a lucky one, will lead to a free entrance, where they will neither fight anyone nor fight an S-Class mage, they will safely go to Room 2, but must wait for other successful teams.

What are we waiting for? Let the S-Class Exam commence!


	4. Chapter 4: The S-Class Examination

**CHAPTER 4 IS OUT, STOP THE IMPATIENCE, JUST ENJOY THE STORY! DON'T HESITATE TO READ OTHER STORIES FIRST WHILE WAITING FOR NEW CHAPTERS!**

As we know last chapter, Natsu was still injured as Wendy took care of him while the others fought the unknown man We also know that this chapter is the S-Class Exam. Which team do you think will win? Find out by reading this chapter then! There will be a few tweaks as a few people have requested some.

***FLASHBACK***

Erza and the others went to find Wendy and found her crying, with an unconscious body of Natsu, she explains everything that happened and brought them inside a cave, most of the guild people surrounded the outside while Erza, Gray, Gildarts and Laxus guarded right outside the entrance. Erza and Gray come in reporting a man with a black hood is attacking, Wendy realises that the man attacking is the one who tried to stab her. Natsu then wakes up and Erza and Gray escorted them back to Magnolia. After the fight everything is back to normal. Lucy decides to quit bugging Wendy and just felt happy for her. Master Makarov also announced the canditates of the S-Class Exam.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

The teams are on the boat. Master stated the rules of the first trial (instructions on chapter 3). Levy and Gajeel did the same trick, but Wendy casted Vernier on herself and Natsu and flew off before they could block them in. Levy, Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy are out. There are eight paths (as stated on chapter 3), A, B, C, D, E, F, G ,H. Levy and Gajeel took route D, Natsu and Wendy took route A. Not long after, the runes disappeared, Juvia and Lisanna were off onto the water swimming, Gray and Loke were sliding on Gray's ice. Freed and Bickslow did sneaky tricks and used runes like Levy. So Cana, Lucy, Alzack, Bisca, Elfman and Evergreen groaned. Juvia and Lisanna took route C. Gray and Loke took route G. Freed and Bickslow took route E. Out of patience, the runes disappeared once again. Cana and Lucy went full speed, charging through everyone, Alzack, Bisca, Elfman and Evergreen both didn't want to be forced with one choice, they raced so fast to the island they didn't even notice they past Lucy and Cana. By the time they were there, they realised they had 3 choices, Alzack and Bisca took route B. Elfman and Evergreen took route H. Lucy and Cana finally arrived and realised, they only had route F. Everyone is in their own route now, so we are going to move on to the battles, Natsu and Wendy met with Alzack and Bisca. Gray and Loke encountered Erza. Juvia and Lisanna bumped into Elfman and Evergreen. Unlucky for Freed and Bickslow, who found Gildarts, hoping to find Laxus. Gajeel and Levy also unluckily met Laxus, leaving Lucy and Cana a clean path.

***WATCHING NATSU AND WENDY VS ALZACK AND BISCA***

Alzack and Bisca had their hopes too high thinking they were going to have the clean path, well their day is already screwed since they bumped into the Dragon Couples. Wendy used Arms and Vernier on Natsu. Natsu used Iron Fist Of The Fire Dragon, knocking out Alzack in one hit. Bisca, mind-blowed and distracted, was hit with Wendy's Roar Of The Sky Dragon. Natsu and Wendy high-fived each other, with an unconscious Alzack and Bisca. Alzack and Bisca, down in one hit, dragged out into the camp by Master and Mirajane.

***WATCHING GRAY AND LOKE VS ERZA***

Already sighing, Erza requiped into Fire Empress Armor, knowing it would have a nice effect on Gray, but focusing on a tactic to take down Loke. Loke started with a first move, constantly attempting to hit Erza, but right behind Loke, Gray getting ready to freeze Erza. Erza still melting out with her Fire Empress Armor, Loke and Gray get ready another formation. By the time they were in their positions, Erza melted out. This time both were attempting to hit Erza, but Gray crouched and countered Erza's arm below it, letting Loke have a free punch on Erza. Erza still wasn't done yet and turned into Soaring Armor. They know very well she is quicker than a cheetah and can fly now, so Gray frozen the floor, making Erza stay on the walls, they tried predicted where she was going to go next, but when they had a designated spot, Erza attacked Gray from the back, weakening him, but with his chance he froze Erza's legs and Loke was free styling with his punches and before they knew it, Erza announced they pass. Erza claimed they have good strategy and good teamwork, also to keep up the good work. Gray and Loke high-fived each other and moved on, while Erza made her way to camp.

***WATCHING JUVIA AND LISANNA VS ELFMAN AND EVERGREEN***

Elfman said, "Even though you are my little sis', Lisanna, I'm not holding back,". Lisanna replied saying "So am I, big brother!". Juvia started with a Water Nebula hitting Evergreen, Evergreen tries to turn Juvia into stone, but Juvia turns into water and gravity pulled her down, dodging Evergreen's eyes. Juvia said to Lisanna "You should take Evergreen, she will turn us to stone and we will lose, leave Elfman to Juvia,". Lisanna takes over into a cat making her agility increase. With her advantage, she weakened Evergreen leaving her behind. Elfman takes over and starts rampaging on Juvia, but Juvia turns into water and starts to drown Elfman. With their advantage, they took Elfman down, quite surprisingly. Master and Mirajane, again, dragging Elfman and Evergreen to camp.

***WATCHING FREED AND BICKSLOW VS GILDARTS***

Freed crying and exclaiming "I wanted to encounter Laxus!". Bickslow tried to calm him saying "Laxus also won't hold back on us, we should be lucky that we won't be facing his one hit, one KO punch,". Freed replies "True fact". Gildarts starts. Gildarts slices Freed into bits, which was a bad idea as he multiplied so much he was drawing runes surrounding Gildarts, allowing him and Bickslow to enter, attacking and coming out, kind of like safe-zoning. Surprisingly, Gildarts countered Bickslow and threw him to a wall, knocking him out with fatal wounds. Freed, still as tiny as ever, was trying to hit Gildarts, but Gildarts flicked all the mini-Freeds out, knocking them out. Gildarts carried both Freed and Bickslow back to camp.

***WATCHING GAJEEL AND LEVY VS LAXUS***

Gajeel and Levy just mind-blowned they are fighting Laxus, they lose a slight amount of focus. Laxus saying "Regain your focus, I'm not holding back", they felt more intensity, but regained focus. Gajeel started the fight, distracting Laxus while Levy wrote runes. Gajeel managed to weaken Laxus very little, and Levy was done, Gajeel fell back and Laxus chased after him, but the runes prevented him and his magic from attacking Levy and Gajeel. Gajeel started doing his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic that knocked Laxus down, and surprisingly, they took Laxus down to the ground, having Laxus say "You pass".

***WAITING FOR SECOND TRIAL***

Everyone gathered in a room, where the Master then appeared out of the blue. He announces, "Natsu and Wendy has defeated Alzack and Bisca, Gray and Loke takes down Erza, Juvia and Lisanna defeated Elfman and Evergreen, Gildarts blows out Freed and Bickslow, Gajeel and Levy takes down Laxus, leaving Lucy and Cana with the clean path. Everyone is just relieved they survived the first test. Master announces the second trial, where they are racing up to the top of Tenrou Tree. Rules are, you cannot fly up to the top, so Natsu and Wendy only can run with the speed boost given by Vernier and cannot fly with it. Two, you may distract opponents, pushing them down is allowed but will be sent back to where they left off. Three, you cannot rune off your opponents, which gave Levy and Gajeel the major disadvantage. Four, both you and your partner must cross the finish line, if one of you crosses it and both the teammates of another group crosses the line, you are no longer in first. So everyone was lead to their designated positions, all felt fired up, but none was as fired up as Natsu and Wendy. On the count of 3. 1, 2, 3! They were off. Natsu and Wendy had Vernier on, and kept in mind they are not allowed to float. Thanks to Vernier, Natsu and Wendy were leading, lagging way behind, Gray and Loke. Gray got fed up and froze the floor. With practice, Loke got used to running on ice with Gray, letting his opponents slip. Gajeel exclaimed, "ISN'T FREEZING THE FLOOR AGAINST THE RULES?!". Master simply replied, "There isn't anything which denies it's usage,". Leaving everyone behind Gray and Loke groaning, Gray and Loke started gaining on Natsu and Wendy. Cana and Lucy, somehow in last place, but every close to Juvia and Lisanna right in front of them. Third is Gajeel and Levy, still slipping about. Gray and Loke almost taking lead from Natsu and Wendy, suddenly gets ambushed by a roar. It was Natsu and Wendy Unison Raid of Natsu's Roar Of The Fire Dragon and Wendy's Roar Of The Sky Dragon, knocking Gray and Loke out, giving Gajeel and Levy a chance to end their icy suffering and takes over Gray and Loke. By the time Happy and Carla brought them back up, they saw Lucy and Cana pass by them, knowing they were in last. Before they knew, Natsu and Wendy were three quarters finished, but Gajeel and Levy still lagging way behind. They were back on track, running with all their might, pushing the limits of their stamina, they overtook Lucy and Cana, and in no time taking over third place from Juvia and Lisanna. Not long after, they over take Gajeel and Levy. Gray and Loke spotted Natsu and Wendy close to the finishing line, running with all their might. Natsu and Wendy looks behind, running faster still with Vernier. Before they knew, Natsu and Wendy came first place, and right behind, Gray and Loke in second place. Master said they didn't have to worry as only the last place will be eliminated, this relieved Gray and Loke. Moving on to the 3 teams. Gajeel and Levy still third place, Juvia and Lisanna in fourth, Lucy and Cana still in last. Cana eventually got worried they be stuck in last forever, so she threw some smoke cards, disabling Juvia, Lisanna, Gajeel and Levy to see, giving them third place. Levy does a Solid Script: Iron on top of them, knocking them out for a bit saying, "Sorry Lucy, but I gotta get me S-Class,". Also allowing Juvia and Lisanna to overtake. Lucy and Cana started running again, but this time, Gajeel and Levy finished in third. Cana once again threw a smoke card in front of Juvia and Lisanna, letting them over take. Juvia and Lisanna was going to run again, but realised that Lucy and Cana already passed the finishing line.

***WAITING FOR LAST TRIAL***

Master comes up to the top of Tenrou Tree with the help of Carla and Happy. Master announced "This is the last trial for our S-Class exam. Only two teams will manage to become S-Class! There will be a death match. The winner of each deathmatch will be S-Class. Here is the two battles.

Natsu and Wendy vs Lucy and Cana

Gray and Loke vs Gajeel and Levy

***WATCHING NATSU AND WENDY VS LUCY AND CANA***

Natsu and Wendy were already standing by. Lucy and Cana groaned knowing they would lose since they were fighting the Dragon Couple. They just decided to have whatever they had and tried their best and see what they could do. Natsu and Wendy tried their new Unison Raid: Roar Of The Fiery Sky Dragon (mixed with Roar of the Fire Dragon and Roar of the Sky Dragon). Almost leaving Lucy and Cana unconscious. Natsu and Wendy finished off with yet another Unison Raid: Wing Slash Of The Fiery Sky Dragon! Leaving Lucy and Cana unconscious. Now, Natsu and Wendy are S-Class!

***WATCHING GRAY AND LOKE VS GAJEEL AND LEVY***

This is going to be one intense battle. Gajeel already when straight charging for both Gray and Loke. Levy then writes runes and traps Gray and Loke. Gray shouted, "THIS AIN'T FAIR! YOU CAN'T JUST SAFEZONE LIKE THAT!". Gajeel replied "Life ain't fair, deal with it,". Gray and Gajeel start arguing. Loke tried to calm them down by saying, "Hey, chill guys. The arguement can be for later, our main priority is the battle,". Gray agrees "I agree, we will take this forward, metal face.". "I agree, we will have a proper argument, popsicle.". Gajeel attacks with Sword Of The Iron Dragon and starts knocking out Gray with it. Before they knew, Gray was unconscious, and Loke was up. Before Loke got squished he screamed "I SURRENDER!". Leaving Gajeel and Levy to be S-Class Wizards like Natsu and Wendy.

***BACK WITH EVERYONE***

"We have 4 more S-Class Wizards of Fairy Tail and made us proud," said Master, "Some have gotten really far in, some barely made first trial. Now we will announce our new S-Class wizards!"

-Natsu Dragneel

-Wendy Marvell

-Gajeel Redfox

-Levy McGarden

Everyone headed home happily, but little do they know a special day for Wendy is coming up. Natsu has decided he will surprise Wendy with 3 gifts, but it will be a surprise. No one knows what the surprise is. He bought it a few days after he and Wendy became a couple. No one, but him knows the present. What will it be?


End file.
